


See You Again

by LeafyGreens



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyGreens/pseuds/LeafyGreens
Summary: Quinntana written and forgotten about, unedited and won’t be finishing it.(Back in 2015!!)Title inspo: See You Again by Elle King





	See You Again

Quinn and Santana were roommates in college for one semester freshman year until Quinn randomly disappeared at the beginning of the second semester. Gone just like that. No note, no goodbye. Santana came back from break and she had a new roommate, already settled in. This roommate she called hobbit and yentl. She wasn't so bad except for the 6am vocal exercises and the obnoxious boy that hung out in their room every night.   
They eventually all became best friends. But if you asked Santana straight out if she liked them, her answer was always hell no, she just tolerates them because they know all the good gay clubs. Given the way she is able to relax and unwind around then says different.   
The year that Santana graduate college and is ready to move onto new things is the year she meets Quinn again. Quite by accident, but Santana would say it was a "freak" happening. Craigslist is what brought them together. But they'll both say they bumped into each other at a coffee shop. Quinn was looking for a roommate in bushwick, Santana was looking for a place close to the Streisand twins, so she answered the ad. Their reunion outside the apartment wasn't a very joyful one. Santana took one look at Quinn, spun on her heel as started power walkin back towards the stairs. She was just about to make it but Quinn managed to catch her arm. 

"What. The. Fuck." 

"S-Santana..." 

Santana gives Quinn a guarded look, tugging on her arm to free herself of Quinn's vise-like grip. Embarrassed and bewildered, she chastises herself under her breath, but it's audible enough for Santana's sensitive ears to pick up cursing and Quinn saying her own name. Santana scoffs, amused. 

"I see you're still talking to yourself after all these years, Fabray." 

Quinn turns on her heel and there's a sudden change in the air around her. And just like that, Quinn Fabray, HBIC, takes over. 

"We have an apartment to check out, don't we? Chit chatting will have to wait." 

She strides down the hall back toward the apartment, not waiting, or even sparing a glance behind her. 

It was was a muggy, overcast day in August, a week and a half before Santana would start classes. Procrastinating was a specialty of hers, putting off moving into her dorm for two whole months. Quinn was waiting for her, hands on her hips, in a proper summer dress and sensible flats. She looked positively cool an composed, seemingly unbothered by the fifth heat wave of the summer. Was she trying for an intimidation tactic, or was she just a rude bitch? 

"I cleaned up your side because the dust and dirt was really bothering me. You're welcome." 

She walks two steps to her desk and resumes was Santana assumes is studying. No hello, no introduction. Well, Santana thought, this is going to be a fun year. She heaved the boxes onto "her side" and left to get the remainder of the billions of boxes her parents decided she would need. For the rest of the day, and well into the night, Santana moved boxes and decorated her side of the room. She didn't stop for food, only pauses for water. Too used to Sue's strict diet regulations, is what she told herself. Quinn mostly stayed at her desk, occasionally getting up to use the restroom, or getting balanced snacks or fruit and cheese, or veggies and pretzels. 

It was around 11pm by the time Santana finished and she really needed to piss. She rushed to the bathroom down the hall because Quinn was taking a shower in their bathroom. By the time she came back, Quinn's light was off and she was in bed, sleeping exactly how Santana predicted. Like Sleeping Fucking Beauty. Santana's opinion of Quinn went from 'who the fuck does this blonde bitch think she is' to 'okay miss perfect isn't as bad as I thought she was' at that moment. There was a glass of water with exactly five ice cubes and a plate of crackers, cheese, and fruit on Santana's desk. Next to the lovely set up there was a note, prim and proper, like the person who wrote it, papyrus-like paper written with the blackest ink Santana had ever seen. 

'Its not healthy to exert yourself on such a humid day without properly and regularly ingesting nutrients. Please take care of yourself, I don't want to have to deal with the repercussions of an unhealthy roommate.' 

Never mind. She is still a bitch. But not as big of a bitch as Santana thought. Maybe she's just a bid ol' softy. Santana was determined to break through those frigid walls. 

Santana comes to her senses, swiftly follows Quinn, arriving right as the realtor opens the door. They spent the next 30 minutes walking through the apartment and asking questions. It was settled. They'd get the place together, despite the nature of their relationship.


End file.
